Opposites Attract
by Zaikia
Summary: Audrey Anderson is Bonnie's big sister, a detached and distant teenage Goth. When Audrey is fixing Woody  because Bonnie wouldn't stop bothering her about Woody's broken arm , he accidently comes to life in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

Summary: Audrey Anderson is Bonnie's big sister, a detached and distant teenage Goth. When Audrey is fixing Woody (because Bonnie wouldn't stop bothering her about Woody's broken arm), he accidently comes to life in front of her.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Sissy! Sissy!" Bonnie ran into her sister's room with Woody in one hand and his right arm in the other. "Woody's arm broke!" she could only stare from her sister's doorway as she ignored her, listening to her music. "SISSY!"

"What the hell do you want?" her sister growled, pausing her music and glaring at her.

Bonnie held up the broken doll. "Woody's arm broke."

"And your point is?"

"Can you fix him sissy?"

Her sister stared at her for a moment. "No. Now go away."

"Please sissy! Mommy is busy! And I can't do it meself!" Bonnie continued to talk.

Her sister's expression became tighter and tighter as Bonnie continued to talk along the lines of 'please' and 'sissy'. "ALRIGHT!" she finally yelled out of anger. "I'll fix your toy!"

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered and Woody and his arm on her desk. "Thanks sissy!" and she ran out of the room down the hallway to her own.

Audrey scoffed. "Jesus! Why can't mom do it?" she muttered and pulled her ear plugs out of her ears, slamming them down onto the bed. She walked over to her closet, opened it and rummaged around for her sewing kit. "Damnit, where the hell did I-aha!" she exclaimed and brought out the black sewing kit with skull and cross-bones on it. She shut her closet door and set the kit on her desk, sitting down in the chair.

Audrey picked up Woody with one hand and his arm with the other. She glared at the toy a little. "Be lucky you're not me or I would've thrown you out." She muttered and set the cowboy doll down, getting out the sewing supplies.

Minutes went by as she began sewing Woody's arm back to his stuffed body. All of a sudden, the needle slipped and pricked Audrey's finger deeply. She hissed in pain and dropped the doll, blood dripping down her finger. Some blood dripped onto her desk and onto Woody's plastic face.

"Damn needle…." She muttered and wandered into her bathroom. Minutes later, she walked out with a thick band-aid around her finger and with a blue cloth in her hand. She wiped the blood off her desk and then picked up the doll, wiping the blood away.

All of a sudden, the doll made a….sputtering sound, moving its head back and forth. Audrey's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she froze right in her tracks.

"Take the stupid cloth away…uh-oh…" the doll muttered, looking at her.

Both of them stared at each other.

Audrey blinked and looked at the doll more closely. "Must've been my imagination….because I swear to God I heard you speak."

_I broke the number 1 rule. Uh-oh. _Woody thought after he reverted to being back to a doll.

Audrey just shrugged it off and continued to sew his arm up. Once he was fixed, she headed back to Bonnie's room. "Bonnie, did you do something to your doll?" she asks, holding up Woody.

Bonnie's entire face lit up and she got up and hugged Audrey around her waist. "You fixed him! Thanks sissy!"

"Uh….." Audrey's face got red and she nervously patted Bonnie's head. "Yer welcome. Just don't break him again." She gave the doll once last look before she handed him to Bonnie. "Remember, your bedtime is at 8:30." She reminded and left her sister's room.

"Okay sissy."

…

"You did what?" Buzz whispered angrily after Bonnie had fallen asleep.

"I accidently came to life in front of Bonnie's sister." Woody repeated.

"You know that's the number 1 rule! You said it yourself cowboy!" the space ranger glared at his best friend.

Woody nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, it wasn't my fault. Besides, Audrey believed it was her imagination."

"Oh! Quick, she's coming!" Rex whispered when he saw footsteps outside the doorway.

The toys reverted to their lifeless forms as the door opened and Audrey walked in. She approached the cowboy doll and picked it up, examining it all over. "Hmmm…..maybe I was imaginating. But I will find out…..if you're really alive _Woody_." She muttered and dropped him, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Ow….." the cowboy grumbled, rubbing his head. "She didn't have to drop me."

"That was a threat there man!" Hamm whispered. "Wasn't it?"

All the other toys agreed.

"So, what are ya gonna do Woody?" Slinky asks.

Woody thought to himself for a moment and then came up with an idea. "I got an idea."

**5 minutes later…..**

The toys stared at Woody with gaping mouths. Mr. Potato Head was the first to recover. "That's suicide man! She'll think you're possessed!"

"Oh come on! She already thinks I am possessed!" Woody sighed. "It's the only way."

"So you're going to talk to her….." Buzz began.

Nod.

"Convince her you're not a possessed doll…."

Nod.

"And just go with the flow…."

Nod.

"You're NUTS!"

"Buzz, it's the only way!"

"I still think you're nuts."

"Come on Buzz." Jessie says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let Woody try."

Buzz glanced at his best friend and then sighed. "Alright. But don't come whining to me when your plan doesn't work."

….

Woody quietly made his way down the dark hallway towards Audrey's bedroom. Her door was closed, so he jumped up and opened it with both hands, jumping down when it opened. He quietly walked in and shut it behind him.

The only light in the dark room was from the moon and it gazed upon Audrey's sleeping form. Her jet black hair with red and blue streaks was messy and spilled over her face and neck like spaghetti. Her ear plugs were stuffed into her ears and he could clearly hear rock music coming from them.

Woody sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing." He climbed onto the bed and behind Audrey, walking up to her ear. He took the ear plug out. "Audrey, wake up." He whispered.

Audrey stirred, but ignored his voice and continued to sleep.

"Hmm…" Woody mused to himself, thinking of a way to wake her up. "Aha!" he whispered when a light bulb went off in his head. He grabbed a strand piece of her hair and tugged it right out of her scalp.

"Ow!" she said groggily, sitting up and looking around the room, holding the place where she felt a stand of her hair be pulled out of her scalp. "What the hell was that?"

"Um…excuse me…" a male voice said from her left.

Her eyes widened and she looked at her left and down at the cowboy doll standing on her bed. She blinked twice. "Okay…..I must be dreaming."

"Sorry, no dream." The doll said, walking until he was in front of her. "Look, earlier was a big mistake and now I have to talk to you about it."

Audrey pinched herself, to where she started bleeding. "Okay…this is no dream." Her dark blue eyes gazed down to his brown ones. "So you're really alive?"

Woody nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't scream and yell 'possessed doll'."

"I've seen way to many horror movies for me to be scared of a small doll that can't even give me one scratch." She muttered and turned on her bed lamp. She lightly scratched her cheek. "Whatdya want cowboy?"

"Like I said, I needed to talk to you about earlier." He answered.

"Have you ever come to life in front of a human before?"

"Yeah, but that was sooo many years ago."

"Hn….." Audrey muttered. "I can't believe I'm speaking to a doll…okay, so yes, I believed you came to life in front of me cowboy."

"And I'm willing to do anything for you if you can promise me one thing."

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what do you want me to promise?"

"To never tell anyone else that we toys can come to life."

"Deal."

"Wha-really?" he was taken back.

She shrugged. "Sure. Just don't expect anything from me."

He nodded.

"Now get out of my room. It's 4 in the morning and I have school in the morning."

After Woody left, Audrey fell asleep listening to Evanescence's 'Lithium'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 2**_

Audrey woke with a gasp, a cold sweat on the back of her neck. The sun's rays were slithering through her black curtains. She frowned at the sunlight. "Damnit…the same dream again….."

She sighed and threw the covers off, wandering into her bathroom. After her shower and getting dressed, she applied makeup and grabbed her backpack, leaving her room and heading for the stairs.

She stopped when she arrived at Bonnie's bedroom. She looked at the toys scattered all over the wooden floor. "Maybe it was all a dream….." she muttered and closed the door before walking away.

"Hon, can you pick up Bonnie after school?" Mom asks when Audrey arrived downstairs. "I have to work late tonight."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to school."

"Have a good day sweetie."

…

Woody watched as Audrey drove down the road and out of sight. "Has she always been like this?" he asks, turning to the others.

"No." Trixie answered. "She was a happy child until….."

"Until what?" Jessie asks.

"Audrey was only 8 when her father died. He died of cancer." Dolly replied. "Bonnie wasn't even born yet."

"You mean…."

"Yes. We were once Audrey's toys." Buttercup finished the sentence. "But she grew distant and detached. About two years after Bonnie was born, Audrey found us in the attic and gave us to Bonnie."

"And that's how we became Bonnie's toys." Mr. Pricklepants says.

"Audrey changed over the years and now she doesn't even care about her family anymore." Trixie answered sadly.

"So that's why she's so mean to Bonnie…." Woody mused. "Does she even have friends?"

"Not really. She only has two best friends. She lost the others when her dad died." Buttercup answered and sighed.

"Audrey then…..and now…it's much too hurtful." Dolly says. "When you lose your owner….it's painful."

"I know how that feels….." Jessie murmured.

"Hey, whatever happened to Lotso?" Rex asks, pausing his game with Trixie.

Buzz shrugged. "Who cares? Probably got picked up by some kid somewhere. We'll never see him again."

_I hope not…._Woody thought.

…..

Bonnie sighed as she waited on the steps of the daycare. It was already five o'clock and Audrey was not here yet.

"Bonnie, who's picking you up?" the manager asks.

"My sissy."

"Hm? She's awfully late."

All of a sudden, a silver Corvette stingray parked next to the curb and the person inside honked twice. "Oh, that's her! Bye!" Bonnie said and rushed to the car, getting into the back seat and buckling in. "How was your day sissy?" she asks.

Audrey stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on the road. Bonnie just happened to look and see red liquid dripping from her arm. "Sissy….what happened to your arm?"

"Don't worry about it Bonnie." She said. Minutes later, they drove into the Anderson driveway and Bonnie was the first to get out, excited to get upstairs and play with her toys.

Audrey stayed in the car, holding her arm. Her breathing was labored and she let a shaky sigh escape from her mouth. "Damnit….." she winced. "Not again…"

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Woody quietly snuck out of Bonnie's room and quietly entered Audrey's. "Audrey?" he whispered. She continued to sleep.

"Woody! Psst!" a voice said.

Woody looked behind him and saw Barbie. "Barbie? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Sunnyside."

"I was…but…." She had a fearful look in her eyes.

"But what? What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's Lotso…..he's back."

Woody's eyes widened. "Lotso?" she nodded.

"He somehow escaped from the dumb and now he's taken over Sunnyside again. I barely managed to escape. But Ken…." Tears formed in her eyes. "Ken saved my life. He's…still trapped in that godforsaken place."

"Oh-no…" he whispered to himself. "Is there any way in?"

"You would have to do it during the day." She answered, wiping her eyes.

"Okay. I'll do it. Hold on." He rushed and climbed onto Audrey's bed, tapping her face. "Audrey. Audrey, wake up."

She stirred and rolled onto her back. "Whatdya want cowboy?"

"We need your help."

She blinked tiredly at him and reached over, wincing a little to turn on the light. Woody slightly gasped. Audrey's left eye was black and blue and there were dark bruises along her jaw line. Her right hand was bandaged up, along a small spot on her right arm. "What happened to you?"

"None of your damn business. What do you want cowboy?" she asks.

"We need your help."

"We?"

Woody motioned to Barbie, who was silently crying. "Okay, here's the deal. Sunnyside is not what it seems. It may look bright and happy during the day, but it's twisted during the night."

Audrey raised a dark eyebrow. "Your point is?"

"There's a bear there named Lotso who's come back and taken over Sunnyside again." He replied. "We can't go there during the night because of a monkey who watches the monitors. So, my plan is we go there during the daytime and hide until night, so we can take care of that monkey and destroy Lotso."

"Destroying other toys isn't really what you do cowboy." She said.

"I know that!" he whispered. "But we need your help."

Audrey's dark blue eyes stared at him for a moment and then she sighed. "Fine. When I drop Bonnie off, we'll hide in the ventilation shaft until the time comes and we'll get rid of the monkey."

Woody sighed. "Thank you Audrey."

"Don't thank me until our 'mission' is over." She muttered. "Now go away. I'm tired….good thing tomorrow's Saturday…." She mumbled before falling asleep.

….

"Once again, I still think you're nuts Woody." Buzz repeated for the fourth time.

"Oh come on! It's the only way we can get to Lotso!"

"I agree with Woody." Chuckles says. "We need to get rid of that bear."

Woody nodded. "Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning."

"But who's going with Audrey?" Trixie asks.

"I am. No one else." The cowboy answered. "If we can take out that monkey, we'll be fine."

"Woody, let me go with you." Jessie says.

"No. It's too dangerous. You stay here with the others."

She hesitated, but nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 3**_

After her shower, Audrey made sure she was dressed in all black and she quietly headed to Bonnie's room to grab Woody.

"I can't believe I'm doing this….." she muttered as she picked up Woody and let him climb into her bag.

"Right. But it's the only way." He said, climbing in and zipping it just enough for him to have air.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Good luck Woody!" Jessie said as they left.

After dropping Bonnie off, Audrey drove back home and made sure her mom could pick up Bonnie after daycare was over. Audrey told her mom she was going to stay at her friend's house for the night and after that, she quietly walked back to Sunnyside and to the side of the building. She opened the grate and looked it. "Okay, it's big enough for us to squeeze in." she got in and put the grate back on.

She crawled through the vent until she saw the Butterfly room, looking down and seeing the toys gather around to talk.

"What should we do about Barbie?" Chunk asks.

"Forget about her. She's too scared to do anything." Lotso answered.

"What about the cowboy?"

Lotso was silent for a moment. "I'll get that cowboy back one way or another. I'll cut off his limps one by one and then throw him into the fire to perish."

"Doesn't sound like a very friendly bear." Audrey muttered. Woody was sitting on her shoulder and glared at Lotso through the grate.

"When I get my hands on that bear….." he whispered angrily. "I'm gonna rip out his stuffing!"

"Okay…..we have…" she looked at her watch. "6 hours before it gets dark." She sighed. "Great…lucky for me I brought food….."

…

"Audrey! Wake up!"

"Mmmm….huh?" she said groggily, slightly sitting up. "Oh right. Take care of the monkey first." She grabbed the cowboy and crawled down the vent until they reached the computer room. The monkey was sitting on the desk, looking at the screens. "Damn….looks evil…"

"Okay, our plan is now in action." Woody whispered.

Audrey quietly took the grate off and got upside down out of the vent, using her legs to get her supported on the vent. She quietly swung towards the monkey, hands out-stretched.

All of a sudden, the monkey's head turned towards her and it screeched loudly. "Yahhhh!" she yelled out and fell to the ground. "Ow…."

"Don't let it get out!" Woody said.

"I gottcha monkey!" Audrey grabbed the monkey and some tape. Two minutes later, the monkey was taped up and silenced. "There, step 1 is finished."

"Grab the keys." Woody pointed to the board. "We'll need them to get into the rooms."

"Getting bossed around by a toy…wonderful….." Audrey muttered and grabbed the keys, getting back into the vent. "Okay, let's get a move on."

She crawled for a while until they came to the outside of the Caterpillar room. "Okay, we'll stop here first." She quietly took the grate off and jumped out. "Come on." She caught Woody when he jumped out and fumbled with the key, trying to unlock the door.

Woody looked to his left to see a toy truck slowly coming down the hallway. "Hurry!" he whispered.

She unlocked the door and hurried in, shutting it behind her. She sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

"Hey it's Woody! He's back!"

Both of them looked to see toys gather around them. "Uh….." Audrey stammered.

"Did you come to save us?" a jack in the box asks.

"Yes. We're here to get rid of Lotso." Woody answered.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Hide!"

Audrey quickly hid in a closet with Woody as a couple toys came into the room.

"Who are yous guys talking to?" the first toy asks.

"Nobody." The train toy replied.

"Better been nobody." The toy muttered and walked out with the other one.

Both Audrey and the cowboy sighed in relief. "I'm surrounded by freaking live toys….." she muttered and stepped out.

"Watch out!"

All of a sudden, something hard and solid hit her head and she was out before she hit the ground.

"Audrey! Wake up!" Woody whispered.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" a voice asks from behind him.

….

"Mm….my head…." She groaned and pried her eyes open. She was lying on the floor sideways and the toys were gathered around her with concerned expressions.

"Are you alright?" the jack in the box asks.

"Well…..I've had better days….." Audrey grumbled as she sat up, holding her head. She looked around and noticed Woody was gone. "Where's Woody…?"

"Lotso took him!" one of the dolls said. "He said he was gonna destroy him!"

Audrey growled. "Not on my watch." And she fumbled around for the keys. "Where are the damn keys?"

"Lotso took those too."

Audrey sighed in frustration and put a hand to her chin. "I need to get into a vent….hmmm…." she looked up and indeed, saw a vent. "Bingo." She grinned.

After using a step-stool, Audrey made it into the vent. "Be careful!" the jack in the box said. "Save Woody!"

Audrey gave the toys a thumbs-up and crawled down the vent until she heard Woody's voice. "Let go of me! What do you think you'll accomplish?"

"With you out of the way, we'll rule Sunnyside without any intrusions."

Audrey growled lowly and reached in her pocket, pulling out a lighter. "Yes!" she whispered and crawled down the vent more until she came to the room where Lotso and the other toys, including Woody, were. There was a fire in the middle of the room. "Oh-no…." for the first time, in a long time, she was actually concerned.

About a toy.

"My friends won't let that happen." Woody glared at the pink bear.

Lotso just chuckled darkly. "Once we're done with you, we'll move onto your friend."

"You keep Audrey out of this!" the cowboy shouted. "This was my idea, not hers! Leave her out of it!"

"Too late Woody. She's already seen us toys live and you know we have to destroy anyone who knows." Lotso said. "Burn him."

"I don't think so!" Audrey yanked the grate off and jumped down into the room. "Let Woody go or else."

"Or else what?" Lotso challenged.

"Or I'll turn your little minions into crispy critters!" she brought out the lighter.

"Minions?" Chunk asks. "I thought we were your comrades."

Big Baby titled its head.

"Don't be stupid." Lotso frowned.

"Oh….." Audrey grinned. "That's it. You don't think of these toys as your comrades, they're only lackeys to do all the work!"

"You shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Lotso yelled, pointing his walker at her.

"Yes she does!" Woody says. "She knows what its like not to have any friends!"

Audrey was taken back. "Huh…?" she glanced at the cowboy.

"Bonnie's toys told me about your dad….and…..how you changed."

Audrey clenched her fists tightly. "I was…so stupid….back then….I lost everything…..including Dad…."

"Oh knock it off!" Lotso yelled impatiently. "Burn him now!"

"No! Don't listen to him!" Audrey yelled. "You know why you're on his side? Hmm? It's because you're afraid of him! You're afraid he's gonna do the same thing to you if you don't follow what he says!"

Big Baby cried a little and to everyone surprise, he walked over to Audrey and hugged her leg. Audrey, who seemed a little freaked out, just patted him on the head.

The other toys looked at each other and slowly, one by one, walked over and stood by Audrey.

Lotso was speechless. How could a simple human girl turn his own minions against him? "This is ridiculous!"

"You have no one now Lotso." Audrey grinned. "So you might as well give up."

"True….but that doesn't mean I still can't destroy the cowboy!" Lotso suddenly grabbed Woody in a death grip. "Move and I throw him into the fire!"

"You lied to us Lotso." Twitch says. "Now you must pay the price." He and the other toys began to approach Lotso.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay back! Wait! Get off me!"

Audrey crossed her arms and tsked. "Poor, poor Lotso."

"Put me down now!" Lotso yelled as Big Baby picked him up. "Put me down!"

Big Baby gurgled and walked towards the fire. "No! Not the fire! I'll do anything!" Lotso cried. "Anything!"

"Sorry, but we're not falling for it this time." Stretch says. "Goodbye Lotso."

Lotso screamed as Big Baby threw him into the fire and he continued to scream as the fire engulfed his entire body.

The fire soon died down and Lotso was reduced to nothing but ashes. The toys cheered. Audrey knelt down in front of Woody. "Hey…thanks….."

"No problem Audrey. Oh! I have a question. What happened to you?"

She blinked. "Oh…you must mean the bruises. I got into a fight yesterday after school. The guy had a switchblade on him."

"You could've at least said something to your mom. I was…..worried." he said.

She blinked again. "Wow…..seriously cowboy? You were worried about me? Ha! Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Then I trust your word."

"H-hey…" a tiny voice said and all of them looked to see Ken.

"Ken!" Woody exclaimed and rushed over to the doll. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so. Where's Lotso?" Ken asks.

Audrey pointed to the ashes. "He's nothing but a pile of ashes."

"Ken!" Barbie exclaimed as she popped out of Audrey's backpack. She jumped out and hugged the other doll. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Ready to go home cowboy?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

…

"You destroyed Lotso? How?"

"Burned to ashes." Woody answered. "Technically, it was Big Baby who destroyed him."

"How's Audrey?" Trixie asks.

"Well, she's still a little freaked out about us toys being alive, but other than that, she's fine." The cowboy answered. He remembered the conversation they had as they were walking home.

"_**So, what now?" **_

"_**About what cowboy?" Audrey asks. **_

"_**What are you going to do now? I see…a small change in you." Woody answered. He was sitting on her left shoulder. **_

_**She snorted. "Oh really? And what would that be?" **_

"_**You're not as mean." **_

"_**Hey!" **_

"_**I'm being honest here." **_

_**She just slightly glared at him. "Tch, whatever cowboy." She poked his shoulder. **_

The cowboy just grinned to himself.

Yep, everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 4**_

"_And in other news, another body has been found by Water Lake and the police are still investigating the causes….." _

"How awful." Mom said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hn." Audrey said as she finished off her breakfast. It had been two weeks since the incident at Sunnyside and now school was almost over. "I can't believe my junior year is almost over…."

"My baby is growing up so fast!" Mom smiled. "Next thing you know, you'll be having kids!"

"Oh get real." Audrey muttered but with a grin. "Alright, I'm going upstairs to get dressed. Where's Bonnie?"

"I already took her to grandma's house for the weekend. I'm leaving in a few. Be good and watch the house Audrey."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I already knew that mother."

"Be good sweetie. I'm off." Mom said as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Audrey looked outside the window and watched as she left down the road and out of sight. "Okay guys, you can come out."

"Finally! We get out of that room!" Mr. Potato Head said as he and the other toys wandered out from behind the couch.

"It gets stuffy in there sometimes." Slinky says.

"What was on the news?" Woody asks as he climbed onto the couch and sat down. "Something about a body…"

Audrey shrugged. "There have been some murders around town lately. The police are trying to find the murderer."

"Aren't you scared?" Rex asks. "I would be."

"Not really. Unless the killer was coming after me, then I would be scared." She answered. "Hey…let's watch a horror movie." She grinned.

"Ooooh! Sounds fun!" Dolly says and climbed onto the couch. "Which one?"

"Hmm…..let's see…..Halloween, no…Child's play, no….AHA! Friday the 13th!" she threw the DVD onto the couch. "One of the best gory movies ever!"

"Is it scary?" Rex asks, his teeth chattering.

"Not really. I've been watching horror movies since I was 8." She put the DVD in and plopped down on the couch.

….

"That wasn't even scary!" Dolly says when the movie was over.

"Yeah! That was more funny that scary!" Trixie says.

"I thought it was scary…." Rex shuddered.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll put in another." She suddenly grinned as she got an idea. "Oh…I got the perfect movie…."

**2 hours later…**

Audrey laughed when the movie _Paranormal Activity_ was over. Most of the toys got scared, with the exception of Dolly and Woody.

"I thought that was funny." Dolly commented.

"It wasn't funny. It was downright hilarious!" the cowboy laughed.

Audrey grinned. "Glad you liked it cowboy. Now….what should we watch next?"

DING-DONG

"Hmmm…okay guys, go hide." Audrey whispered. "Coming!" she said and walked to the door, answering it. There were two policemen outside. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'm sure you noticed there's been a killer around town ma'am." The front one said.

"Yes, I have noticed."

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that….um, well….we found a body near your home ma'am."

Audrey blinked. "Uh…..really?"

"Yes. That means the killer could've either killed that person behind your house or dragged the body there after it was dead." The policeman said. "We just wanted to let you know that we're going to be watching this house for tonight just in case the killer decides to come back."

Audrey nodded. "O-okay. Thanks officers."

"Have a good night ma'am."

She closed the door and locked it. She walked back to the toys, who all came out of their hiding spots. "What's the matter Audrey?" Jessie asks.

"The police found a body near the house."

"What?" the toys exclaimed.

"Yeah. So the police are gonna watch the house tonight in case the killer decides to come back." She answered and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm actually starting to get freaked out…"

"No more horror movies, please?" Rex pleaded.

"That's fine. I'll put in a comedy."

…

"Wahhh! What is that?" Rex exclaimed.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Calm down moron. It's just the clock. It rings every hour." She answered.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"He's here!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed.

"Where's the damn…..oh, I forgot you glow in the dark Buzz." Audrey said as she picked up Buzz. "I'll just use you as a flashlight. The storm probably blew out the power. I'll have to go down to the basement to fix it."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Woody climbed onto her shoulder before she could protest.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Stay here." She said to the other toys and walked to the basement.

"It sure is creepy down here…" Buzz whispers.

"Ah, there we are." Audrey said when she found the fuse box and opened the box. She fumbled around with the switches and the power came back on. "See? The storm blew the power out. Nothing to be scared about." She walked back upstairs.

"Then why do I have a bad feeling?" Buzz asks.

Audrey stopped when she reached the top of the stairs. A shudder ripped through her. "I have it too….." she walked into the living room, looking for the rest of the toys. "Guys?" she asks. "Jessie…..? Trixie…?"

"Where is everyone….?" She whispered.

Woody looked around for the rest of the toys when he spotted Jessie and Bullseye hiding underneath the couch. "What are you guys doing underneath there?"

All of a sudden, Woody was hit in the back harshly and he flew into the wall, landing on his side on the floor. Audrey raised an eyebrow and began to look behind her when suddenly; a hand grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her backwards, making her drop Buzz in the process.

"Let go of me!" Audrey cried.

She was slammed into a wall face first and a body pressed up against hers. "Shut the hell up or I slit your throat." A male voice whispered into her ear.

"Screw you!" she kicked the man's shin and he let go of her. She spun around and punched the man in the face. He staggered back and she ran for the phone.

BANG

Audrey felt an extreme pain near the left side of her collarbone and she cried out in pain, falling to the ground. "Audrey!" Woody whispered and tried to run over to her, but Jessie grabbed his arm and yanked him underneath the couch. "Let go of me!"

"You'll only get yourself killed Woody."

"You're…..the one who's been killing people…." Audrey hissed, clutching her wound as blood seeped through her fingers.

The man chuckled and grabbed the front of her shirt, lifting her up. "Sorry darling, you're coming with me." And he began to drag her out of the house.

"No!" Woody whispered and got away from Jessie's grasp. He ran and jumped, clinging to the back of Audrey's jacket as the man continued to drag her out of the house and towards a car. The man then opened the trunk of the car and threw Audrey inside, shutting it.

"Damnit…." Audrey hissed and brought out her lighter, using it for a light. "Woody, what the hell?"

"I wasn't just gonna let him take you." He said and cringed when he saw the blood seep through her fingers. "Does it hurt…?"

"No, it doesn't- of course it hurts stupid!" she coughed a little. "Goddamn…."

"Where do you think he's talking us?" he asks.

She gave a shrug. "No clue…..heh…I'm starting to pass out…" she mumbled, feeling darkness take over.

"No, no! Stay awake!"

And then she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" the man's voice cut through the darkness.

"Screw you….." Audrey muttered.

"Oh, that's later!" the man grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her out of the trunk.

"Ow! Let go of me bastard!" she shouted and was then back-handed across the face. He dragged her into an abandoned factory and opened a door, throwing her into a room. She coughed. "Asshole…"

"Are you okay?"

Audrey sat up and saw about 3 other girls in the room. "Who are you guys?" she asks.

"I'm Katie. This is Beth and Ashley. We were kidnapped by that bad man." The youngest of the three said. She only looked about 14.

"Oh! Is that a Woody doll?" Beth asks, pointing to Audrey's jacket.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah and guess what? Since I'm a techno freak, I made my own talking box for him so he talks freely."

Woody snorted. Audrey lightly popped him on the head.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Ashley exclaimed and rushed over to Audrey, moving her hand away. "The bleeding stopped….but the bullet is still in…"

"And your point is?"

"We're gonna have to get it out."

"Wha-no! Let go of me!" Audrey struggled when the three girls held her down. Woody stood on the sidelines as Beth used her fingers to get the bullet out. Audrey cried out in pain, panting heavily when Beth finally got the bullet out.

After they stopped the bleeding, Beth ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it around Audrey's wound tightly, making her hiss. "Hey, what's your name?" Katie asks.

"A….Audrey…." Audrey breathed.

"We're really sorry, but we had to get the bullet out." Ashley said.

Audrey groaned as she sat. "Don't worry about it."

Woody approached her. "Audrey…..are you okay?"

She flashed him a grin. "Eh, don't worry about me cowboy. So, why are you three here?" she asks the girls.

"There were two more when we came here." Ashley says. "But that…man took them."

"Took them?" Woody asks.

"He rapes them…and then kills them."

Audrey swore loudly. "I'm gonna get the bastard. Don't worry and then we'll all be free." She reached over and grabbed a piece of glass, sticking it in her pocket.

Suddenly, the door opened and the man came in. Audrey finally got a good look at him. Mid-twenties with thick dark brown hair and dark eyes with the small hint of a beard. "So, who's next?"

"How 'bout you asshole?" Audrey glared at the man.

"Fine, you're next then." The man walked over and roughly yanked up Audrey by her arm.

"Go screw yourself." She growled and pulled the glass out of her back pocket, stabbing the man in the eye. He screamed out in pain and doubled over, clutching his eye and trying to get the glass out. "Go, run!" the three girls ran out of the room. "Come on cowboy!" Woody ran into her open hand and she set him onto her shoulder as she ran out. She then stopped. "I'll have to make a diversion so the others can escape….hey asswipe!" she blew a raspberry at the man as he finally got up. "Come get me!" she then ran further into the factory.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Woody asks, clinging to her shoulder tightly.

"No. Just hang on cowboy." She reached some stairs.

BANG

"Oh damnit!" she growled and ran up the stairs as the man fired off another bullet. It whizzed past her head, hitting the wall beside her. She ran up some more steps and saw some controls. "Hey…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she grinned.

Woody also grinned. "Oh yes. Start 'em up Audrey!"

Audrey pressed all the buttons and switched the controls to ON. "That should hold him off for a little bit…"

BANG

Another bullet whizzed past her head. "Or not." She ran up some more steps and came to a catwalk over hot, boiling lava. "Who the hell puts lava in a factory?" she mused.

"Beats me." Woody answered. "But that guy is still behind us….."

"Our only option is over the catwalk." She began running over it when one of the metal steps broke underneath her weight and fell into the glaring lava below. "Okay…..bad idea to run…."

BANG

"You only have one way out!" the man laughed as he cocked his gun. "It's either me or the lava!"

Audrey glared at him. "Neither."

"Okay then! Die!" the man fired off a shot that broke the rope.

The catwalk groaned loudly and the rope began to break. "Hang on cowboy!" she shouted as the catwalk broke and one side fell, making Audrey cling to the rope tightly. Woody had moved so that he was just underneath her chin, hanging onto her neck.

The man grinned, blood seeping from his eye. "So what'll be? Me or the-WHOA!" he cried out when the metal part began to break underneath of him. He screamed out as he fell through it and into the lava below. The two watched as the man was eaten away by the lava and his screams of pain slowly faded in guttural groans and then finally, silence.

Both Audrey and Woody laughed a little. All of a sudden, the rope she was clinging to snapped. "Oh crap…" both of them screamed as the rope snapped in half and they were sent sailing to the side there were from before. Audrey was able to climb to safety and she got away from the catwalk, lying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Hey cowboy…you okay?" she panted.

"I'm good. I'm okay." He replied dizzily.

Audrey's ears perked when she heard sirens. "Speak of the devil….." she grinned and let her head hit the floor.

"Police! Where are you?"

"Up here!" Audrey shouted.

….

"Hey, how's your collarbone?"

Audrey slightly winced. It was 1 in the morning and it had been an hour since she had been told to rest for the night. "I've had worse."

Woody blinked. "Really?"

"No. I'm just pulling your leg." She laughed a little. "Feeling okay there Woody?"

"Well yes and-hmm? You called me Woody."

She yawned. "Your point?"

"You've been calling me cowboy and now you called me Woody."

She yawned once again. "Don't know whattcha talking about cowboy…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

The cowboy just smiled. "Good night Audrey."

Oh yes, it had been an eventful night for the both of them.


	6. author's note

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, this is Zaikia speaking. I have a very big writer's block on this story and I need help with ideas. I have one where Audrey gets a little older and finds out that Woody becomes a human by some unknown magic. If that doesn't suit you guys, review me back with some ideas. **

**Zaikia**


	7. Chapter 6

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**3 years later…..**_

"Mom! When is Audrey coming home?" Bonnie asks from the kitchen as she munched on a cookie and looked out the window at the same time. Bonnie was almost ten years old and she still loved to play with her toys.

"She should be here anytime." Mom answered when she looked at the clock.

All of a sudden, Bonnie saw silver Corvette Stingray drive into the driveway. Bonnie's face lit up into a smile. "Audrey's home!" she squealed and jumped off the kitchen counter, running out to the driveway. "Audrey!"

The almost 21-year old picked up Bonnie and hugged her. "I missed you Audrey!" Bonnie said happily.

Audrey managed a small smile. "I missed you too Bonnie." And she put Bonnie down, going into the house with her sister.

"Hey hun how's college?"

"Uneventful." Audrey answered. "Nothing ever happens. It's all about essays and homework."

"Well, good thing you're almost done. You have 1 and a half years left."

"Yeah." Audrey yawned. "It's such a long drive….."

"Okay, well Bonnie and I need to head over to my mom's for a while. We'll see you later."

Audrey gave a nod and watched them leave. When they finally disappeared down the road, she walked up to Bonnie's room. "Guys?"

"Audrey! You're back!" Dolly leaped into Audrey's arms.

"It's about time you came back missy!" Jessie said happily.

"Where's the cowboy?" Audrey asks.

Suddenly, everyone got a deep sad look on their faces. Audrey blinked. "What happened?"

"We don't know…..Woody…just disappeared." Buzz answered sadly.

"Oh-no….." Audrey whispered. "Poor cowboy…when?"

"Two weeks ago. Bonnie was really upset." Hamm answered. "No one knows where he is. We even went to Sunnyside and no one had seen Woody either."

Audrey set Dolly down and sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go look for him." And before the toys could protest, she left.

Audrey drove around in her car for hours until she finally gave up and drove to a nearby café. "Where are you cowboy?" she whispered as she turned off the car, took the keys and got out, locking the car and going inside the café.

Audrey sat down at the farthest table from the door and sighed. _Okay, he was last seen two weeks ago and he hasn't turned up. Did something happen? Did he run away during the night? _

"May I take your order ma'am?" a male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, I would…like…." Audrey's voice trailed off when she looked up at the male before her. He had brown, just slightly shagged hair and deep brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeved blue cowboy shirt.

The man blinked down at her. "You would like what?"

"Uh…" Audrey stammered. "I'll just have a hamburger with everything and a diet Sprit."

The man wrote down her order. "Coming right up ma'am." And he left.

_My god…he looks like the cowboy. _She thought. _Woody…? _

The man came back with her order. "There ya go."

"I'm sorry, but do you know anyone named Woody?" she asks.

"Woody the cowboy doll?" he chuckled. "Yeah, my sister had a doll like that. Still has it actually. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Winston."

"A-Audrey." She shook his hand. "Um…..sorry, I didn't mean….."

Winston shook his head. "It's fine Audrey. I actually get that a lot."

Audrey shakily took a sip of her soda. "Right…"

"Say, I have no work tomorrow. Would you like to go…..mmm, ice skating?"

Audrey nodded and he smiled. "Great. Why don't you meet me here out front tomorrow at 6 p.m?"

"Ok."

"Great. See ya tomorrow Audrey."

…..

"Audrey, what happened?" Jessie asks when she got back. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No….not a ghost. But I think I…met Woody." Audrey put a hand to her head. "Or…was it really him?"

"Audrey, what's the matter?" Dolly asks.

"I met….a guy at the café. He looked exactly like Woody….except his name is Winston." Audrey answered, breath leaving her quickly.

"Do you think it's possible that Woody became a human?" Trixie asks.

Audrey sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to find out tomorrow evening. He asked me to go ice skating with him."

"What if it's really Woody…?" Rex says.

The next day as 5:45 rolled around, Audrey made sure she bundled up for the cold weather. She glanced at her watch. "Mom, I'm leaving!" she said.

"Okay! Have a good time!"

Audrey had told her mom about Winston yesterday and said it was fine, as long as she was careful. Audrey sighed and waved bye to Bonnie as she left. _Is he really Woody….or…is he just another boy? _

She then realized he appeared to be her age, maybe slightly older, one or two years. For god's sake, she was almost 21 and almost done with college. Audrey gripped the steering wheel as she pulled up to the curb of the café. "Well….here goes nothing." She muttered and took the keys out, locking the door after she got out.

It was six o'clock by then and she didn't see Winston anywhere…yet at least. Suddenly, she spotted him walking towards her, wearing a heavy brown coat and boots. "So, ya ready?" he asks.

She nodded. "Um….."

"We'll take my car. I know where the lake is."

She followed him to his car, a silver two door Chevrolet. Audrey was quiet most of the time he drove to their destination, so he decided to break the silence. "Have you ever gone ice skating before?"

"Once and I nearly broke my leg." She answered.

Winston chuckled a little. "Well, good thing I'm an expert. I'll help you."

By the time they reached the frozen lake, it was almost 6:30. Audrey leaned her weight on the ice, making sure it wouldn't break underneath their weight. "I already made sure the ice was thick enough." Winston said as he put his skates on.

"Oh….okay….I was just making sure." She made sure her skates were tight and stayed on the ground. She watched him skate a couple times before he stopped in front of her.

"Don't be scared Audrey. It's perfectly safe." He held out his hand towards her.

She hesitated, but then took his hand and he slowly led her onto the ice. The first time she had gone ice skating, she had gone with her dad and that's when she almost broke her leg. It took a while, but she actually began to get used to it.

"I think you're getting the hang of it Audrey." Winston said with a smile.

Audrey was proud of herself to skate on her own. "Yeah I guess-." She suddenly slipped and fell into him, clutching his coat. One hand gripped her arm and the other was hooked around her waist. "Sorry…" she murmured with a small blush.

"Don't be sorry Audrey." He led her to the ground and looked at his watch. "Wow….8:30 already?" he questioned himself. "Well, I'll drive you back to your car."

…

"Thanks…..for uh, taking me skating. I haven't gone…..since my dad died."

Winston shook his head. "It's no problem Audrey. I'm glad I spent time with you tonight." He leaned towards her and tenderly kissed her forehead. She blushed 50 shades of red. "Goodnight Audrey." He smiled before walking off.

Audrey stood there stunned for a moment before she regained her sense of reality and drove home, a smile on her face.

"You look happy." Mom said as Audrey entered the kitchen. "Did it go well?"

"Yeah…..it did." Audrey answered with a smile.

"I haven't seen you smile since your dad died." Mom also smiled. "That's good Audrey."

Audrey went to bed that night, still confused about Woody, but happy about Winston.


	8. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 7**_

**5 months and two days later….**

"Mom! I'm home!" Audrey shouted.

"Sissy! You're back!" Bonnie ran straight into Audrey's legs. Audrey shook her head and picked the 8 year old up.

"_God _Bonnie! You're getting heavy!" Audrey chuckled, hugging her sister back. "It's good to see you too."

"Audrey, we're so glad you're home." Mom came into the living room and hugged her oldest daughter.

Audrey pulled back from her mother and smiled a little. "It's good to be home. God, college is so…."

"Hard-workin'?" a male voice asks.

Audrey's face heated up as Winston walked out of the kitchen. "Mom….."

"It was a surprise hun. Winston wanted to be here when you got home." Mom smiled, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Audrey blushed as the cowboy walked up to her, bringing her into his arms in a friendly hug. Audrey still yet had to solve the mystery of Woody disappearing and why Winston looked like him so much. Even his voice was the same. She returned his hug, putting her arms around his upper back. Winston was about 6'2", a good 7 or 8 inches taller than her. She hardly even reached his shoulders.

"It's good ta see ya again Audrey." He smiled against her hair and released her.

"Audrey," Mom began and Audrey turned to her mother. "Why don't you hang out with Winston today? Bonnie and I have things to do today?"

"But-."

"I know you just came home from college hun, but you need to get some sun." Mom motioned to Audrey's exposed skin. "You're as pale as a vampire!" she laughed.

Audrey crossed her arms over her chest. "I happen to like my pale-ness mum."

Mom just shook her head. "Oh, go on. You two have fun."

_Fun? _Audrey made sure she was gonna kill her mother later and grabbed her shoulder bag/purse, following Winston out to his car. "So, what do ya reckon we do today?" he asked after he drove out of her driveway and down the road.

Audrey sunk into her seat and blushed. "I dunno. I like horses…."

"Horses?" Winston's voice peaked up and he laughed. "Jus' to make ya happy, I have horses at my home."

She looked at him, excitement in her eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ya darn tootin'."

She nodded. "Okay."

About a half hour later, he pulled into the long, dirt driveway and she looked out through the windshield, seeing a large red barn, fences around the barn and a big farmhouse. "Wow…..that's a lot of acres."

"My pa owns a big company and he bought all this land for us." Winston said and came to a stop, putting the car into park and shutting it off. "C'mon, I'll lead ya to the horses."

She followed him into the barn, seeing all the horses in the stables. While she was looking at the horses, she didn't know that Winston was pulling one out of its stable and slapping a saddle and reins on. Audrey turned just in time to have the horse nudge her shoulder with its snout. "Oh, who's this?"

"Bullseye." Winston replied with a sly grin. "I named him after Bullseye on _Woody's Roundup_."

Audrey patted Bullseye snout and watched as Winston pulled himself onto the large horse. He then held his hand out to her, using the other to hold the reins. "Do you trust me?"

She blushed and took his hand. "Give me a reason not to."

He grinned and pulled her onto Bullseye behind him. "Hang on." He said and Bullseye reared just as Audrey wrapped her arms around the cowboy's waist. "Run like the wind Bullseye!" and Bullseye took off like a bullet out of the barn and into the grassy hills.

Audrey really liked the scenery; she had never seen something so….pretty in her life. Bullseye came to a trot and continued to do as so. "Wow….." she said in awe. "It's really pretty out here."

"Yep. Whenever I get upset or angry, I come out here ta think." Winston said as they came onto a decent-sized pond and stopped, getting off. Audrey jumped off carefully and watched him tie Bullseye up to the tree branches. She eyed the water and then back to Winston, who had his back to her. She grinned and very quietly, took off her short sleeve shirt, keeping on her black tank top and did the same thing with her pants (she always wore shorts underneath her jeans) and shoes and tip-toed to the water, jumping in.

Winston heard a splash and turned around to see Audrey gone, her shirt, pants and shoes on the ground and ripples in the water. The cowboy took his hat off and scratched his head lightly. "Now, where could she have gone?" he mused, walking to the edge of the water and grinned.

Audrey held her breath, keeping her eyes on the watery image on Winston. She grinned to herself and then her grin faded when she saw that he was taking off his shirt and boots. _Hot damn! _She gasped, allowing water into her mouth. Her lungs screamed that she needed air and she quickly swam to the surface, coughing and once her eyes landed on the brunette in front of her, well….she mentally drooled. Slightly tanned skin and muscular, but not to where she could see all of his muscles.

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "That's not fair you cheater." She accused and splashed water at him.

His eyes showed a mischievous gleam. "Oh, ya're gettin' it now Audrey." And he jumped in.

…..

After their playful splashing fight, they got out of the water and sat in the shade underneath the tree, waiting until their clothes dried to go back. They talked and Audrey figured they had a lot in common. Both liked the same genre of movies, horror, action and some western and even comedy. They both liked horses and nature (except Audrey hated the sun when it was too hot out). The only sly difference between them was that he was a cowboy and she was a Goth.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd have a lot in common." She said, running her fingers through her hair as it dried.

He gave her a warm smile. "Let's see…what else can we talk about….?" He mused. "Ah! Okay, name five things ya like 'bout me and I'll name five things I like 'bout ya."

She blushed. "Um…..w-well….you're nice, you're the first person to actually become my friend, um…..you understand me, my mum likes you and I….really love your personality."

He grinned. "Well, I'll be damned. I guess it's true, ya _do _like me."

She blushed even darker.

"The five things I like about ya are 1: ya're friendly, 2: ya're cute, 3: ya're fun to be with, 4: you've got a beautiful personality and 5…" he paused, his hand slipping behind her neck and pulled her slightly closer to him. "I like how ya can't look me straight in the eye."

Her blush darkened and she put her hand up. "I um…actually got one more." She gulped.

"Oh?" his brown eyes sparkled. "And what would that be?"

"You're…" her heart was beating so fast that it was gonna explode out of her chest. "You're…..really…..oh damn it all to hell….." she muttered and cleared her throat. "I think you're really, _really _uh, hot."

His grin widened. "Did I mention ya were cute?" his grin slowly faded as he slowly leaned in towards her face. "Audrey….?"

"Y-yes?" she managed to ask.

"Can I kiss ya?"

She felt like jumping up and down in joy. "Yes." She answered and without hesitation, his lips were firmly against hers, waiting patiently for her to respond. Her eyes closed and she kissed back shyly, locking her arms around his neck. While his one hand stayed on the back of her neck, his other hand hooked around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

She parted her lips slightly and he seemed to hesitate, almost mentally asking her if it was okay. "Uhn, just do it…." She managed to get out. And not a moment too soon, his tongue slightly touched hers, being careful, almost like she was a porcelain doll. A very small moan escaped from her throat and the kiss continued for several minutes until he pulled away, his forehead against hers. "Audrey….?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Will ya be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He gave her a short kiss and embraced her tightly. She rested her head against his bare shoulder and closed her eyes. _This is what I've wanted for a very long time. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract**

_**Chapter 8**_

For once, Audrey was very happy. Hell, even Bonnie and her mom were happy.

"_We just want you to be happy sweetie." _

Audrey was happy and Winston was the only reason. A week went by and then he called her about coming over to meet his folks that Saturday and even stay the night. Audrey sunk into the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car, staring out the window. "Do you….think your family will like me?" she asked quietly.

"They won't like ya. They'll love ya Audrey!" he smiled at her. "There's no reason ta be nervous Audrey."

"I'm not good around big crowds….." she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt Winston's hat being plopped down onto her head. She blushed and lightly tipped it up to look at him. He gave her a sideways smile.

Audrey wasn't sure whether or not Winston's family would like her. She heard the term 'opposites attract', but the only difference between her and Winston was that he was a cowboy and she was a Goth. She didn't know how well his family would take to him dating a Goth. A Satanist or whatever the hell people called her nowadays.

Winston drove into the dirt driveway and stopped the car. Both of them got out and entered the house. "Ma, I'm back!"

Audrey looked up to see a woman in her early 40's, with long curly brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, like Winston's. She was very pretty. The woman smiled. "Hullo darling, ya must be Audrey. I'm Emily, Winston's mother. Gosh dang, he was right. Ya are adorable."

Audrey blushed and pulled the hat down more onto her head. "T-thank you Mrs. Walker."

"Ah please, call me Emily." Emily smiled.

Winston looked down at Audrey and took his hat back. "Don't hide under my hat. I can't see your face." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Winston, I know ya probably won't like this…." Emily began. "But I invited Sarah to have dinner with us."

Winston frowned. Audrey blinked. That had been the first time she seen him frown. "Um….w-who's Sarah?" she asks.

"My ex." He replied. "Excuse my language, but she was a bitch."

The first couple times she heard him curse was because he got hurt or didn't do something right. Audrey raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"Winston, why don't you take yours and Audrey's things to your bedroom? Sarah is going to spend the night because she's having a rough time with her family." Emily said. "I'll let Audrey stay with ya this one time."

He nodded. "Thanks ma."

As they ventured upstairs, he continued to talk. "As I was sayin', Sarah cheated on me a few days before I moved and I broke up with her. She's uh….what to ya call it, a prep?"

"Yeah." Audrey nodded. "Very different from a Goth."

Winston gave a nod of agreement. "Well, anyway, Sarah's only coming because she heard about ya I'm guessing. She's nothin' but trouble, so stay away from her."

"Aw…." Audrey blushed. "Are you trying to protect me?"

He gave her a warm smile and gently took her chin. "Ya know it darling." He kissed her forehead lightly.

…

When Audrey first spotted Sarah, she immediately didn't like her. The blonde wore a blue spaghetti strap dress that easily showed her boobs and high heels and little too much makeup. "Ech…I see what you mean." Audrey said. She and Winston were standing at the top of the stairs.

He shook his head. "Typ'call. She wears a dress like that. Well, might as well go down there."

"M'kay." And so they headed down and immediately got Sarah's attention. Sarah frowned, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Sarah, this is Winston's girlfriend Audrey." Emily says. "I don't want no catfights tonight, agreed?"

Sarah faked a smile. "Of course Mrs. Walker."

"Liar." Audrey coughed into her hand, glancing up at Winston who had a slight grin on his face.

_Dinner, 7:35 p.m._

"So Audrey, what do ya plan to do for your future?" Frank, Winston's father asks. He was a strong man of 46 with thick brown hair and green eyes.

"Well…I plan on becoming a Psychologist." Audrey answered. "I've always been interested in the mind after taking Psychology in High school."

Frank nodded. "Very interesting. Winston here wants to be a big-time rancher."

Audrey saw a hint of pink in her boyfriend's cheeks. "Aren't you a Goth?" Sarah asks, going off topic.

"Sarah…it's not nice to label people." Emily scolded.

Audrey shook her head. "It's fine Mrs. Walker and to answer your question Sarah, yes I am a Goth. I've been one since I was…eight."

"Was there a reason to?" Sarah asks again, the corners of her mouth twitching. Audrey looked down and saw Winston curl his fingers into fists. "Did something happen in your life to make you become all dark and worship Satan-."

"Ahem. I don't _worship _Satan." Audrey said politely. "I believe in God, but I don't worship the Devil."

"Did someone in your family die?"

Audrey's form froze and her eyes went down to her lap. She let her hair hide her face. "My dad…" she replied quietly.

"Oh….I see." Sarah nodded, understanding. "No wonder you look screwed up."

"Sarah!" Emily scolded. "That's not very nice! Apologize to Audrey right now. Audrey is a very nice girl and I'm very glad Winston met her."

"How is she so much better than me?" Sarah scoffs. "Look at her. She's-."

"She's the nicest person I have met in my 'tire life." Winston interrupted, standing up with his hands on the table. He glared at Sarah. "It doesn't matter what she is or how she's labeled, but to tell ya the truth ya spoiled brat, she's much better than ya. She's nice, sweet and cuter than ya. Ya were nothing but an over-controlling, forcefully obsessed girl who only wanted to get sumthin' outta me and I wasn't gonna fall fer it. Ma, pa, the dinner was wonderful, but I'm going to my room to lie down." And without another word, he left upstairs.

There was silence for a few moments. "Well…" Frank spoke.

Emily sighed. "I am so sorry Audrey…"

Sarah scoffed. "Well, I ain't."

Audrey clenched her fists and she reached over the table, grabbing the front of Sarah's dress and pulled her close to her face. "Now you listen to me you bitch. If you so much as ever come into 3 feet of contact to Winston, I will castrate you. And that's a promise." She snarled, letting go of Sarah. Audrey then looked to the two adults. "The food was very good and I am sorry about everything, but I am going upstairs with Winston." And she left upstairs. His bedroom door was slightly open and she walked in. "Winston….?"

He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his back. His brown eyes opened and he sighed heavily. "M sorry Audrey."

She blushed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "That…..was unexpected. But…..thank you….for saying all those things about me."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "What happened after I came up here?"

"I told Sarah off. Told her I'd castrate her if she came within 3 feet of contact with you."

He chuckled a little, placing a hand on her face. "That's my Audrey. Always threatenin' people. But I suppos' we do it fer each other."

She faced him and locked her arms around his back. "Yeah, guess so."

He rubbed his nose against hers lightly- an Eskimo kiss. "Ha….just kiss me cowboy." She blushed.

He grinned and placed a tender kiss on her lips, soon turning it into one of hunger. She happily complied and smiled when the tip of his tongue touched her bottom lip. Afterwards, she pulled away and smiled, her face blushed. "You're very cute when you blush Winston." She pinched his cheek.

The cowboy just chuckled. "Oh! I forgot ta tell ya sumthin'. Someone came to me a few days ago and talked to me about ya."

She blinked. "Who?"

"Your sister's cowboy doll, Woody."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-? Are you serious? Woody's okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. The reason why he disappeared is because he missed Andy and well, he missed ya too. He went to go stay with Andy for a while and then saw me with ya. We talked; of course I was a little freaked out. And he told me ta make sure I take care of ya." He nuzzled his face against hers.

Audrey smiled and gave him a short kiss. "I'm glad he's okay Winston…..it just leaves me to the mystery of why you look like him so much."

Winston shrugged his shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. "Who knows? But as least ya know he's okay."

She smiled in relief and closed her eyes, hearing his heartbeat underneath her ear.

….

**Me: Le Gasp! Woody's okay! Me so happy! (clears throat) I was wondering if anyone here would do me the pleasure of drawing Audrey and Winston together. I don't have a drawing up for Winston because I absolutely SUCK at drawing guys, but he's basically a humanized version of Woody. Audrey's on my DeviantArt. Just look to my profile for my DeviantArt name. **


End file.
